Kids' Dream
Kids' Dream (子供夢編), or Elementary School Arc (小学生編, shogakusei hen), is the first storyline arc of the Captain Tsubasa series. Description The name Kids' Dream or "KD" started to be used in the Shueisha Jump Remix (SJR) editions of Captain Tsubasa. Its first use was in the 2006 SJR version. KD is the first part of the original manga series, this story arc has been adapted in all four existent anime TV series (1983 to 2018), and seen in flash-backs on Shin Captain Tsubasa. History Prologue Tsubasa Ozora is a young Japanese elementary school student who is deeply in love with football and dreams of one day winning the FIFA World Cup for Japan. He lives together with his mother in Japan, while his father is a seafaring captain who travels around the world. Tsubasa is known as the "Soccer no Moshigo" which translates as "heaven-sent child of football". When he was only barely a year old, he was almost run over by a rushing bus while playing with a football ball. However, Tsubasa had held the ball in front of him which served as a cushion for most of the impact. The force of the bump blew him away, but he was able to right himself over again with the ball. Hence, Tsubasa's motto of "the ball is my friend". Ever since he was little, he always went out with a football. His mother concludes that he was indeed born only to play football. At a very young age, Tsubasa already has amazing speed, stamina, dribbling skills and shooting power, astounding anyone who sees him play. At the beginning of the story, both of them move to the city of Nankatsu, a town well-known for their talented school football teams, and where Tsubasa meets Ryo Ishizaki, a football-loving young student who often sneaks out from his mother's public baths and chores in order to play football, Sanae Nakazawa (also known as Anego), a young enthusiastic girl who also loves football and helps cheer the Nankatsu Elementary team on, and Genzo Wakabayashi, a highly talented young goalkeeper whom he soon challenges to a game in Nankatsu's annual Sports Festival. He also meets Roberto Hongo, one of the best Brazilian football players, who is a friend of Tsubasa's father, and who arrives in Japan and starts living with Tsubasa and his mother. Roberto becomes a mentor to Tsubasa and helps him to harness his football skills, convincing him to join Nankatsu Elementary and its fledgling football team, which Roberto coaches later as he passes his techniques onto Tsubasa. Tsubasa also meets Taro Misaki, who has travelled around Japan due to his father's job and soon joins Nankatsu elementary school, and the two become the best of friends in both the pitch and real life, forming a partnership soon to be renowned as the "Golden Combi" of Nankatsu. With this powerful combination, Nankatsu really became a fierceful opponent against Shutetsu and Tsubasa became the sole player in Nankatsu city to have ever scored against Wakabayashi. 'Shizuoka Prefecture qualifier tournament' In preparations for the national juveniles tournament, Nankatsu SC is formed among the best players of Nankatsu city schools: Nankatsu elementary, Shutetsu institute, Nishigaoka, Yamabuki and Mizukoshi, who were selected for the entrance exams. At first, the captain is Wakabayashi from Shutetsu, but he is injured from an accident on a friendly match against Matsukawa elementary school and later on his efforts with Shimizu FC in a preliminary group match of the Shizuoka region tournament and, from that moment on, Tsubasa Ozora from Nankatsu elementary, the star of the team, became the captain, and he demonstrated a great leadership in leading the team. Nankatsu SC struggled in playing from behind, as shown against Shimada FC when they struggled to play without Tsubasa's help and tried too hard to shoot over the Shimada SC defensive wall. 'Yomiuriland national junior tournament' thumb|286px|leftIn order to win the National Juveniles Tournament cup against fierce opponents such as Hanawa FC, Musashi FC and Meiwa FC. Soon Tsubasa and his Nankatsu SC team start improving after a first loss against Kojiro Hyuga. They were able to beat Hanawa FC against all odds and then other powerful players in the knockout stage such as Taichi Nakanishi from Naniwa FC, Jun Misugi from Musashi FC and later on they have to face the newcomer karate keeper Ken Wakashimazu who became a regular in Meiwa FC strengthening the defense for the Meiwa Combi of Takeshi and Kojiro to attack and be able to score against Wakabayashi. After the tournament, Tsubasa fulfills his goal of becoming the best player in Japanese elementary school category, but Roberto breaks his promise to take him to Brazil, instead leaving his personal book annotations as a gift to help Tsubasa aim for his goal to become a pro football player in the future, specially since he some main teachings: rely and trust teamwork, enjoy football as a philosophy and his powerful Drive Shot technique. Boku wa Misaki Taro After Nankatsu SC wins the tournament against Meiwa FC, the last part of the Kids' Dream arc includes the Boku wa Misaki Taro (1984) special, where it is explained what happened to Misaki when travelling to Kyushu and his decision to go to Paris with Ichiro Misaki after changing his mind in staying with his biological mother and his little half sister. Manga chapters that cover KD The chapters named here are how they were ordered and named in the original Tankobon and in the 2006 SJR. The Bunko, SJR and other versions use a different chapter page length and name depending on the edition. Chapter number and name in the original tankobon has priority over other versions. For stories published outside the original Captain Tsubasa manga, the order established in 2006 SJR has priority over other versions. }} Category:Storyline